


A Foolish "Accident" || Blind Tommyinnit AU

by FishCatCrafts



Series: Impcraig Based Works [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of a comic, Blind Character, Blind Tommyinnit, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mild Gore, Technoblade is trying, Tommyinnit swearing, exiled, idk how long this'll be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Concept by @impcraig on insta! All credit goes to them for this idea!-Tommy messed up. Dream found his little stash under Logsted and was angry as all hell. A stick of dynamite got a bit too close to Tommy and left some lasting damage.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Only!!!
Series: Impcraig Based Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102628
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1331





	1. Lost Sight

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to @impcraig on Insta! Check them out for a visual representation of this story! It's worth it, trust me!
> 
> I was given permission from them to recreate this in story form, but I did have to recreate some og content near the end!

“Dream, please don’t- I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

Tommy had been doing so good recently; compliant, soft-tones, and all around such a good friend. Dream was suspicious, to say the least.

“No, no- please! I’ll listen, I swear!”

So when Dream visited his  _ dear friend _ next, he decided to pay a bit more attention to the boy. It's then that he saw the way Tommy would flinch at the raise of his voice, how he’d start shaking the closer Dream got to the small home in Logsted.

“Put the TNT down, Dream, please. We don’t- you don’t need to do this.”

Dream had accidentally stumbled upon Tommy’s private little stash below the floor. He thought his response to finding it was pretty valid. 

Blow it up.

Everything-  _ every. last. item  _ Tommy had would be destroyed. Everything the boy gathered, everything Dream had graciously given him, all of the structures Tommy slaved over was blown to pieces under his feet. Still, it did little to quell the anger Dream had building in his chest. “You disobeyed me, went behind my back, and hid items I took to protect you. You need to learn a lesson, Tommy.” 

Dream began digging the familiar hole in the ground, lighting a piece of dynamite in preparation. “Put everything in your pockets in the hole. Everything. Your stupid little compas, your bandana, all those pictures of your precious Tubbo. All of it.”

“Dream, please- I learned my lesson! I swear, I did!” Tommy begged, voice choked with emotion. “Please, no more.”

“You wound me Tommy,” Dream hissed. “You knew what you were doing the whole time. You knew it would upset me.”

Tommy’s eyes watched the fuse slowly burn away, a silent countdown between him and Dream. He felt fear boil in his chest and froze him in place. “No- no, I wouldn’t do that to you, we’re friends! I would never!” His tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

Dream stepped closer, the stick of TNT practically shoved in Tommy’s face. “I know what you were doing, I knew you were hiding something.”

Light flickered across the smiling mask, the flame’s light giving it a more intimidating appearance. Dream pressed the explosive close to the teen and sneered at the fear across Tommy’s face. The fuse burned out, a second of silence filled the air before a ricocheting bang. Dream dropped the stick before it blew, taking a few steps back and using his arms to shield his face and mask.

Tommy fell backwards with a shriek of pain, the blast hitting his skin full-force. A shrill ringing filled the otherwise silent, destroyed clearing. The boy pressed his palm firmly against his ears, drawing back as the sticky, familiar liquid coated his hands. Blood.

The ringing grew in volume as his head spiked with pain. Tommy could only barely hear the mumbling of voices, numbly aware of the painful spasms in his face and hands. Tears slid slowly from his eyes and tore down his face in blazing trails of pain.

Tommy forced his eyes open, flinching at the flare of pain behind them. His eyes were open- at least he thought -so why was everything so dark?

Reluctantly, he pried his eyes open again. His breathing became sporadic the longer he kept his unseeing eyes open. Why couldn't he see?

The teen flinched away when a hand gently grabbed his shoulder, bloody hands coming up to shield his already wounded face. He could hardly hear the soft voice in front of him, but he felt oddly comforted by it.

“...mmy.”

The ringing dulled to the smallest degree and Tommy realized he could just faintly make out the words in the voice.

“Tommy… ear me?”

He opened his mouth to speak but collapsed into a whimpering mess at the shocks of pain rippling through his face at the movement. “What?” He felt the crack in his voice more than he heard it.

“Hey, hey, calm down.”

Tommy heard it clearly that time, although he had to stifle a flinch of pain from the ache hearing brought him. 

“We’re here, you’re not alone.”

“Phil?” Tommy croaked.

“It’s me, do you see anything?”

“N-No.”

Tommy could almost feel Phil’s presence in front of him, the hand on his shoulder felt more comforting than threatening now.

“The explosive must’ve blinded him, Phil.”

The teen jolted at the addition of a second voice, very close behind him. Phil’s hand on his shoulder squeezed softly, clear that he was there for support. “Phil, I’m scared.”

Another hand pressed into his hair and carefully rubbed his head. Although uncertain and somewhat frightened, Tommy leaned into the touch. It felt nice to feel another person so near.

“Don't be, I’m here with you. Techno is here too.” Tommy stiffened slightly at the mention of his name, but stayed quiet. “You are safe, Tommy.”

“Techno won’t hurt me, will he?” Tommy’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Phil looked upwards toward the piglin hybrid, noting the sad expression on his face, before focusing once more on Tommy. The boy’s eyes were so pale, hardly even blue anymore, dully and unfocused. “No, you’re safe with him. He wont hurt you.”

Techno’s eyes trained on the shaking boy before him, nothing like the hot-headed kid he knew. It hurt him to see the burns torched across Tommy’s face and arms, a continuous sprout of blood beading at the surface. The voices in his head yearned for violence, for revenge. 

_ help help hurt Tommy blood BLooD kill help hurt _

It was like a chorus in his skull as the voices bounced from word to word. He couldn’t focus well, turning around and gritting his teeth. Dream wasn’t here now, he couldn’t sedate the voice’s yearn for violence now.

“Can you hear more clearly?” Phil asked, pulling some of Tommy’s scorched hair from the burns on his face.

“Yeah, only a bit of ringing.”

“Wilbur is out grabbing some ingredients for a healing potion, okay?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he should be back soon.”

Tommy’s eyes stung with tears again, throat constricting painfully with the effort of keeping them at bay. “Thank you.” He looked at where he hoped Phil’s eyes were, the older man smiling.

“We’ve got to cover up your face while it’s healing.”

Techno pulled out some fabric from his side bag, an idea coming to mind. “I’ve got a present for you too.”

He pulled out a red hooded jacket and a blue cloak, along with the gauze. Techno approached and slowly placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m going to put the fabric strips on now, I’m right behind you.” Techno knew Tommy was very similar to a skittish animal right now, so announcing his location was important.

Tommy shifted onto his knees, hands splayed out on his torn and ragged jeans. He felt the soft fabric of the gauze lay over his overly heated skin somewhat painfully. Techno was doing his best to be careful, he could tell, but it didn’t mean that he was perfect. He tugged a little harshly at the fabric so Tommy bit his tongue to keep down a cry of pain. “Be careful.” Phil scolded.

“Sorry.” Techno said quietly, continuing with his work.

The bandages were set in place, pressed irritatingly close to the burnt flesh. Now, even if he wanted to try to see, he was physically restrained from doing so. Tommy reached up and grazed his finger tips gently across. “Take these too, to replace those rags you’re wearing.”

Tommy huffed under his breath but took the new clothes thankfully. He teased the fabric of the jacket (he won't admit that it took him a few seconds to figure out what it was) between his fingers. He slowly pulled it over his head with Phil’s help, careful not to touch his face.

The jacket was much too big for him, pooling around his hips and baggy on his arms. Phil was all the more aware at just how malnourished the boy was. “This too.” Techno said, placing a sheet of fabric in Tommy’s lap.

With help, he got that on too. He wouldn’t admit just how much he loved the feeling of the fur against his skin. At least not out loud-

“Honestly, you look much better and more threatening”. Techno teased.

“REALLY! Do I Phil?”

“To be honest… yeah, better than before!”

“Pog!!!” Tommy shouted, face aching from the large smile on his face.

Tommy’s smile dropped as a nervous frown rested in its place. “How did you guys even find me? Dream told me the Nether Portal was destroyed.” Tommy’s chest hurt at the thought.

“Dream lied, we came through the main portal at the time. I wanted to come visit you and Techno knew the way.” Phil explained.

Tommy realized with a sickening dread that everything was gone, especially as the adrenaline of the last few minutes wore off. Or was it hours? He didn’t really know.

No Logstedshire, no trnet, no… nothing. “What am I going to do?” Tommy cried, whining out the last syllable.

It was quiet for a moment, Techno’s mouth opening to speak before he was cut off, “I’m back!”

Tommy shrieked, stepping back and into Technoblade, who just held onto the blond’s shoulder. “It’s just Ghostbur.” Techno informed, taking his hand from the teen’s shoulder.

“I got the potions from Techno’s house! I couldn’t remember which one you needed, so I grabbed a few. I nearly melted from the snow but it’s slow and lazy and I was able to dodge it.”

“Good jo-”

“It kinda hurts y’know? Melting? Feels like I’m dripping: drip, drip, drip!”

“Ghostbur!” Phil shouted. “Can I please have the potion?” His patience was fraying.

“Oh! Sure! I’ve got a few; healing, weakness, strength, regen, swiftness and invisibility. I didn’t remember what they were for, so I grabbed a lot!” He pulled the potions from the bag as he said the names.

“Can I have healing and regen?”

Ghostbur placed the glass bottles carefully into Phil’s hands, the liquid sloshing with the movement. He uncorked the regen potion, the pink tone glowing faintly. “Drink this one first.” He said, gently lowering it into Tommy’s hands. 

Tommy held the bottle to his lips and downed the potion quickly. It was a sticky kind of sweet that clung to his tongue and throat as he drank. The familiar feeling of the potion was welcoming. It coated his body in a soft warmth, much different than the blistering heat of the burns. Tommy could feel the potion rejuvenating his energy and mind, basking in the feeling of safety. It sped the healing process to the point of scabbing, not yet scarred.

“This one next; it’s healing.” Phil placed it in Tommy’s out-stretched hands. “leave half, I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Tommy drank slowly, appreciating the soft hum of life the concocktion left. It was practically pumping adrenaline into his veins. It was sweet too, almost shockingly so.

“Stop.” Phil warned. “I’m going to pour the rest over your wounds.”

Tommy hummed, nodding. He felt the potion drip onto the bandages over his eyes and sighed in relief. “Fuckin hell, that feels amazing.”

Techno blew air through his nose and Phil released a breathy laugh. The potion was amazing as it aided in cooling the burns. “Are my eyes better?”

“They wont ever be.” Techno said grimly, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“How do you fuckin know?” Tommy cussed, turning in the direction of Techno’s voice and pointing where he thought the piglin hybrid was standing. 

He missed by a few inches and Phil couldn’t help the look of pity, a pang of sadness twisting his heart. 

“Because potions only heal the flesh wounds. The light of the explosion blinded you, not the damage.”

“What’s wrong with Tommy?” Ghostbur inquired.

“I’m blind, bitch.” But Tommy’s tone didn’t come out harsh, more solum. “What am I going to do now?”

The realization that he wouldn’t be able to live on his own was sudden, a harsh blast in his face. Tommy couldn’t function without someone to help him with the terrain and building. Maybe Dream would come back and help him? Tommy could apologize, do something big, to get Dream’s friendship back!

“You can live with me.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened from underneath the fabric, a shiver crawling up his spine. It would work, he supposes, but this is also Techno. He couldn’t trust Techno; he was an outlaw, killed Tubbo, and destroyed his home (was it really his home anymore?). Technoblade wasn’t someone he could really trust, and Dream would be mad if he left. “I-” Tommy paused, throat constricting with the tension. 

Dream was his friend, he’d be back. He didn’t need a pig to help him. Did he?

Was Dream his friend?

No, he wasn’t and never would be.

But Dream was there for you when no one else cared, when no one visited you.

Dream was the one who blinded you and left you bleeding.

Living with Technoblade? The one who started this whole thing and caused all of your pain? 

He didn’t start it, you did. You caused it.

But Techno hurt Tubbo!

Tubbo isn’t your friend anymore, you know that deep down.

Liar.

Liar. Liar. Lair!

“-my?”

“Tommy, hey- breath…. down.”

Tommy’s chest ached with the effort of breathing, his head filled with cotton and it felt so heavy. There was something pressing on his chest, there had to be if it was really this hard to breathe. “Tommy, listen, name three things you can feel.”

Tommy shook his head back and forth, “c- ant.” He choked.

“You can, come on. You have to.”

The boy reached up toward his neck and laid over his throat. He could feel his heart thundering in his ears. Tommy’s hand slipped lightly, fingers grabbing onto something soft, delicate. “Fur.” Rising upwards again, his fingers dragged carefully over the fabric over his eyes. “Bandages.” His other hand clutched the cold, dewey grass between his fingers. “Grass.”

“Good, good. Keep going.”

Tommy could feel fingers gently playing with his hair and felt a choked cry rise in his throat. It felt nice, really nice, to feel someone close to him again. “Fingers in my hair.” 

“Yeah, that’s Techno. Focus on that feeling, okay?”

Tommy nodded quietly, the weight on his chest easing significantly at the feeling. The muffling in his ears drifted away and the lump in his throat disappeared. “I feel better.” He sighed, voice cracking.

“Let’s get you home, that way we can get you something to eat.”

“Home?”

“Yeah, Techno’s house.”

Tommy was shaking so badly, fingers twitching as he clutched them close to his chest. He didn’t really have a choice anymore, did he? “Okay.” He spoke softly. “Let’s go to Techno’s.”

He wanted to go to his home, his one in L’Manburg. Not Logsted, not tnret, L’Manburg. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t anymore. Tommy was still exiled. No one but Phil left to trust, and the man was telling him to basically betray Tubbo and side with the enemy. 

The boy didn’t really have a choice anymore. It was that or starve or freeze, and die out in the middle of nowhere.

So he agreed.

  
  
  
  



	2. Weird Sounds and Familiar Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns the differences between sounds, and finds an odd one... following him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again!!!! Amazing concept by @impcraig on insta!!
> 
> I was given permission to continue this retelling/over-detailed dramatization of the comic found on their page! Give it a peak! It's really good-

The cold air bit the exposed skin of his face and hands, somewhat painfully. He could feel the presence of another man infront of him as a sword was placed gently in his hands. The metal handle was freezing against his flesh. 

“Tommy,” The blond’s head angled in the direction of the voice, a chill making its way up his spine. “Now that you’re blind, I’ll have to teach you how to survive…”

_________

  
  


The last week and a half had been somewhat exhausting, both physically and emotionally. Techno was adamant about physical prowess, forcing the boy to eat at least two meals a day and some light exercise. It had proven to be beneficial in the end, when holding a sword went from shaking hands to a firm grip.

  
  


_________

  
  
  


“You’ll have to trust all of your senses, not only your eyes.” 

Tommy nodded, fingers tightening around the sword in his left hand. “You need to stay on guard all the time.”

The clack of shoes against the stone ground was loud to Tommy’s ears, which had become arguably more sensitive since becoming blind. The sound of metal against leather peaked the boy’s attention. “Every sound can be a threat…”

More footsteps, this time nearing him. Tommy could tell that they were approaching from the front, the hood on his head mildly muffling his hearing. “Or a friend.”

Rustling of clothes insinuating movement were drastically closer now. Tommy’s fingers were practically digging into his right hand palm from the tension. “Or…”

He could hear a rush of air and instinctually raised the sword to defend his head. A large clang of metal against metal left a brief ringing in his ears. “You’re better than I expected…”

The swords dragged against each other as Techno drew it to his side again. He stepped back once and gave the mop of blond hair a brief pat. “You need to study the sounds, and you will be fine.”

  
  


_________

  
  


And so he did. Tommy would spend hours just sitting in his room, standing outside, or even walking in the woods. He’d occasionally be accompanied by Techno or Phil, but he much preferred going on his own. 

He worked first on disterning footsteps; figuring out which ones were Techno’s and which were Phil’s. It was actually somewhat difficult. Both walked lightly, most likely from having years of survival training, so hearing any outward differences was hard. However, Tommy learned how Techno walked more on his toes, making his footsteps just a bit louder. 

Next was the different noises animals would make in the wilderness. The first time he went out in the woods, sword strapped to his side, Phil had offered to come. It was a very bad idea in the end, as the extra sounds of fabric and the crunch of footsteps in snow was very off-putting.

Tommy went alone the next time.

He sat in the snow for what felt like hours and didn’t bother leaving until he felt the chill in his bones. He was able to tell the difference between a rabbit’s hopping, an arctic foxes’ pounce, and a sheep's step. It didn’t mean much to anyone but Tommy, who saw this small improvement as progress. 

Tommy was able to learn the sounds of nearly everything around him soon enough; the footsteps of a living creature, the clink of objects against each other, and even the smallest noise was disternable now. 

It was an achievement to him and he had boasted about it plenty to his house-mates. Phil was more outwardly proud than Techno was, but Tommy could tell the piglin hybrid had the inkling of pride in Tommy.

_________

  
  


“Hey Tommy?”

“Up here!”

Tommy wasn’t given his own space to live in, but only because there wasn’t anywhere for him to live, really. Techno had his bed upstairs, Phil had his home in L’manburg, and Tommy slept on the couch. He wouldn’t dare complain, it was so much better than the pile of hay he had in exile. He also wouldn’t admit that he liked the feeling of Techno’s bed a lot more than the couch. But, again, he’d never complain about it.

So when he wanted some time to himself, he was allowed up in Techno’s attic-bedroom place. He was allowed on the bed and allowed to use the juke-box up there too. He was currently listening to the disk Techno gave him, Wait. It wasn’t one of his special disks, but it was still something.

He listened to Phil climb the ladder and heard the older’s boots hit the wood. Tommy “looked” over at the general location of Phil, letting the avian know he was listening. “Techno and I will be out of the house for a bit. We’re low on food, so we’ll be hunting until night.”

Tommy remained quiet, a frown set deep on his lips. He was fine being left alone, it wasn’t the first time since he’s lived here, but he had started hearing more concerning noises as of late. 

There was a time during his woodland walk a few days ago that he had heard an extra pair of footsteps around. Tommy never left without a sword, but it was still unnerving to hear the second set of sounds. If he chose to turn around to listen closer, he’d hear a warped grumble and then a bit of a ‘woosh’. It was an enderman, Tommy knew that well thanks to Edward, Techno’s weird enderman pet-thing. But after the third occurrence, Tommy knew it wasn’t as casual as an enderman appearance (does snow hurt them? It’s just solid water, so he thought so).

He wasn’t keen on the idea of being left alone anymore, especially without knowing if the creature knew where he was now. “Can I come with you?”

Tommy knew it was an odd request as he never asked Phil or Techno if he could leave. “You never know when having an extra set of ears could help, especially with your loud-ass steps.” Tommy hoped that was enough to void suspicion.

“Sure mate, you can join.” There was clear hesitancy to Phil’s tone, but Tommy was too relieved to let that bother him. “Just listen to what we say, don't want you wondering off without someone to guide you home.”

He knew it was meant to come off as just a concern, but the underlying tone of pity hurt his pride more than Tommy would like to admit. He knows he can’t navigate well on his own anymore, but he shouldn’t have to be babied like this. “Fine.” He snapped, agitation evident in his reply.

The sound of Phil’s feathers gently brushing against the floor as well as the clicks of his heels meant that the avian left. Tommy sighed somewhat loudly, a whine stuck in his throat. He knew the babying and pity was normal, especially when he could hardly eat without some semblance of help, but it still burned. Still gnawed at his chest and left a stinging in his eyes.  _ ‘Clingyinnit’  _

The name really lived up to its potential now.

Tommy brushed his hand across the wool of the blanket, grabbing it softly as a way to mount himself back to the world. He sighed and peeled himself from the warmth. The air grew warmer as he slowly stepped down the ladder, the fireplace crackling loudly behind him. There were chest opening and closing with loud squeaks as a pair of boot-clad feet clacked back and forth in the room. It was Technoblade who was rummaging around, the sounds a bit too loud for Tommy to hear quite where Phil was. 

“We’ll only be out til the sun hits the tree-line. We need to make it home before sundown.”

Tommy huffed slightly and- somewhat awkwardly -shuffled over to a chest behind the couch. It was close to his sleeping-area so that he had easy access to his materials should he need them.

The layout was somewhat odd, Tommy noted awhile ago. Straight back was the fireplace, a warm hearth always present and welcoming. The walls along the fireplace were lined with chests, full of different materials and blocks. Weapons hung on the wall furthest and a small kitchen was on the opposite side. Most of the cooking was done outside at a fire, so the kitchen was mainly just storage as well. Tommy’s couch-bed was in front of the fireplace and always seemed warm due to that position. 

It was a somewhat small cabin space, and Tommy was always given the permission to roam it so long as he didn’t take anything. 

Tommy heard Techno slide a sword from the wall, a slight scrape of the metal on metal holder screeching in his ears. It was loaded in a scabbard and clinked softly against what Tommy could only assume were potion bottles. “Let me grab my bow, and then we should be good to go.” Phil spoke, climbing further down the ladder.

Tommy nodded as he carefully searched for the handle of his sword, successfully pulling it from the mess of clutter in the box. “You can always hang your sword with mine.” Techno offered monotonously. 

“Then how am I supposed to figure out which one is mine, dumbass?”

All he got was a sigh in response and the vague sound of shifting clothes and a closing chest. Phil climbed back up the ladder and landed with a soft thunk. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

Tommy latched the sword to his side and walked somewhat slowly over to Phil, who’s voice came from near the door. Said man placed a hand on his shoulder when Tommy got close enough and pulled the door open. The sudden rush of cold air forced a shiver down Tommy’s spine. “Warn me next time!” He yelled, arms tightening around the cloak over his shoulders. 

“Sorry-”

_________

  
  


Hunting wasn’t as monotonous as Tommy thought it would turn out to be; they had already killed a few rabbits and were currently stalking a deer. Tommy’s heightened hearing and Techno’s enhanced tracking capabilities made hunting nearly a breeze. There were even a few times that Techno asked for his help-  _ his  _ help! 

The pride in Tommy’s chest was practically bursting at this point.

But there came the stupid noise again, the high pitched warped sound and the mutated teleportation noise. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Tommy heard it farther off this time. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and looked around slowly. A hand was placed gently on his shoulder, a jump and unwarranted squeak leaving his mouth. “What!?”

“What’s going on?”

Tommy shook his hands out to release the creeping anxiety under his skin. “I’m good.” He paused and turned his head towards the direction the last noise was made. “I… need to check something out.”

The hand on his shoulder fell off as he turned away and cautiously began his walk towards the sound. Tommy didn’t hear Phil nor Techno follow, so he took it as a sign that he was somewhat alone. 

He made it to a small clearing, the chill of the air biting against the bottom of his skin. He pulled the bandana further up his face and gently sucked in a breath of cold air. His other hand was wrapped loosely around his unsheathed sword. Tommy could just faintly hear the muttering of voices somewhat far off. 

“-nding in the snow for quite long… hours maybe. I don't know.”

The voice was eerily familiar, a sort of static to it that struck a chord. 

“Hey.” 

Another voice was directly behind Tommy, shocking the blond into instinctual defense. He brought the sword from his side, pointing it outward and towards the opponent. “Ah!” They yelled, putting Tommy on edge. 

He kept the sword still in his hand. “Who are you?”

“I could ask the same.” Tommy snarled, fingers digging into the cold metal blade once more.

He could practically hear the boy in front of him shaking, but was more focused on the lack of a second person’s movements.

Where did they go? There were two, he was almost certain of that. 

“Wait… Tommy?”

Tommy’s blood ran cold at the familiar voice. His hold on the sword wavering as he brought it to his side. “You… You’re voice.”

He brought a hand to his own face, pulling at the bandages over his eyes. He desperately pleaded to whatever he could that his eyes would function once more, to see who he thought was in front of him. 

The bandages fell from his face, scar tissue burning in the unfamiliar cold and gray eyes staring, unseeing. Tubbo’s eyes filled with tears, rolling off of his face in burning hot waves of emotion.

“Tubbo?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @impcraig on Insta!
> 
> Also, kinda a short chapter again? It's hard coming up with original plot for an already made story-


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of Shay/Impcraig's comic plot, but we are now working together to create more!   
> All new content is a collab between me and Shay! Two new chapters are planned beside this, so be prepared (they will hurt you).

“Tommy! Tommy, you’re okay- I was so worried.”

Tommy took a step back, boots sinking into the snow with a crunch. Tubbo’s voice was unfamiliar now, more squeaky and loud than he remembered last. Tommy felt his heart sink in his chest and sit heavy in his stomach. “What are you doing here?” He all but whispered.

“We came to-”

“We?” 

The second set of footsteps were a little louder to him now, the almost familiar sound of particles finally reaching his ears. Ranboo, Tommy’s mind supplied. “What are you and Ranboo doing here?”

“Tommy…” Tubbo trailed, voice breaking off into a tone of sympathy and  _ pity.  _ “your… your face. Your eyes.”

Tommy flinched at the implications and what must be the awful state of his face. His eyes stared, gray and faded, at the space just below Tubbo’s lips. The brunette squinted against the blindly white snow to close in on the marred surface of his best frie- of  _ Tommy’s  _ face. “Are you blind?” 

The blond’s brows creased together and a look of resentment crossed his face. Regret for taking the binds over his scars off, anger at the sudden arrival of his once-best-friend, and a longing to reunite with him. “Heh- yeah.” Tommy replied with a layer of bitter tone over his voice. 

Tommy stifled a shriek as a body collided with his own, warning bells sounding in his head and muscles taunt with preparation. Arms wrapped tightly around his body as a face pressed against his chest, a damp area forming on the jacket. “I’m so sorry.” Tubbo cried quietly and wholefully, fingers latched in the fabric of Tommy’s cloak. “It’s all my fault.”

Blind eyes searched unseeingly downward as he pressed a hand carefully to the top of Tubbo’s head. The fluff of hair soft and unfamiliar against his calloused fingers. A wave of emotions crashed against Tommy’s skull and left him with burning behind his eyes. “It’s… no, Tubbo. It’s not your fault.” His voice cracked as his throat closed with unspilled tears. “It’s- it’s Dream’s.” 

Tubbo released his clutch on the cloak and took a single step backwards. He searched Tommy’s face for any signs of aggression but only found a sad resolve. The brunette felt sadness kreep into his chest and painfully fill his heart. Tommy may not believe Tubbo had any part, but the president knew the truth; if it weren’t for the exile, Tommy would be fine. Tommy would be able to see, skin cleared of nasty scars and horrible marred flesh. Tommy would be happy as part of L’manburg again, with his bench and his disks. He wouldn’t need a compass to see his Tubbo.

Tubbo looked up, tears stains still present on his face, and smiled softly at his friend. “Tommy,” he knew he could fix this all, he could reunite and be happy with Tommy again. “Let’s go home… to L’manburg! To our friends and our bench! We can figure out what we’ll do about Dream later.”

Tommy’s eyes widened with shock, an almost hopeful gleam to the void pupils. To go home, to go to L’manburg again, would be nearly a dream come true. But… that wasn’t his home anymore. 

He could make out a set of footsteps approaching, snow crunching behind him in loud succession. A soft gasp in front of him and a startled grumble. “What are you doing here?” 

Tommy flinched at the voice but quickly soothed his own fear as the familiarity of Techno’s voice washed over him. He could hear the footsteps steady to a halt just behind him, a hand placed almost roughly on his shoulder. There was the faint sound of something clicking into place but Tommy couldn’t quite register that. 

“Government isn’t welcome here.” Techno snarled, tusks barred. “Leave before I crush your weak bones.”

Tubbo stared upwards towards the intimidating figure that is Techno, eyes wide and full of unwavering fear. The stance, the weapon, the aura: it all reminded Tubbo of the day that his second life was ripped away. His vision clouded with memories of that time, of that moment, and Tubbo felt so horribly frozen in fear. He blinked once, twice, and only came back to reality after the third. 

“Tommy,” Phil’s voice was low but caring, coated in worry as he squeezed the youngest’s shoulder. “Do you really want to go with someone who exiled you?”

The question was not of where his loyalties lie but rather for his own happiness. It was strange and the answer was only slightly cloudy within his head. What did we want? Want from his current situation and from ones prior? It always felt so obvious before, when he was younger and less scarred by war and fear; he wanted his disks and his friends. Tommy had always wanted the happiness such small pleasantries brought. But now? Now that he had friends-  _ family _ -by his side. 

Tommy wasn’t so sure he wanted what he had before.

The blond closed his eyes and sighed deeply, the warm air bellowing from his open mouth and into the cold. He could feel every insignificant snowflake fall gently over his face and melt across the scar tissue. Tommy opened his eyes once more and inhaled before speaking. “Tubbo,” he started. “You banned me from L’manburg, no one wants me there.” 

Tommy allowed images of scornful faces and hideous expressions fill his resolve. He watched as images of pain and sadness flickered over his mind and settled in his heart. It hurt, but he knew his next words were true. “Not a single soul missed me when I left, not during the first exile and definitely not during the next.” He heard the rustle of fabric behind him and was aware of the presences of comfort. “I mean, I might have even kept my eyesight if you guys visited me.” Tommy said scornfully, smiling sadly.

“L’manburg isn’t my home anymore, Tubbo. But it is your’s.” Tommy felt the pressure behind his eyes release against his own will, hot tears hitting the freezing air and burning paths down his cheeks. “It’s okay! I have my own home! It’s here! I’m already home, Tubbo.”

The hand against his shoulder squeezed once more and he was suddenly pulled backwards and against someone’s chest. He heard the startled call of his old friend and a sudden pang of guilt rose in his throat. Tommy swallowed it down and breathed a sigh of relief as he hastily wiped away the tears. 

From next to him, he made out the click of a trigger and the twang of a released arrow, followed by the soft sound of an arrow meeting something plush. Tommy fell to the ground at the sudden scream that pierced the air. He knew it was Tubbo screaming, but the additional call was queer in his ears. “Tubbo!”

Ranboo raced forward, eyes wide and pupils narrowed in fear. Tubbo’s hand was wrapped around the painful rod of wood in his arm, blood spilling from the wound in waves. The president's white cuffs were soaked in crimson, fingers stained in the liquid. Ranboo reached out and carefully grabbed Tubbo to slot behind him. 

Techno kept the unloaded crossbow aimed forward as he spoke, voice dangerously low. “Tale this as a warning.” He hissed, eyes narrow and brows furrowed in rage. “And leave my property. Government isn’t welcome here.”

Tubbo was only partially lucid as Ranboo quickly rushed them away. The blood steamed as it hit the snowy landscape, painting the white a dark red. The sizzling hit Tommy’s ears as Phil gently helped him back to his feet and dusted the snow from his trousers. There was a familiar rustle to Phil’s feathers, one of unease. Tommy leaned into Phil slightly as they walked back to the cabin home, not injured at all but rather worn from the mental strain. 

Techo only faintly heard the other two of his companions travel back, taking to watching the President and his companion rush away. A small, almost pleased smile broke out on the anarchist face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again; check out @impcraig on insta!!! Please do give them some love and appreciation for this idea!
> 
> This is also a tad shorter than my other stories- I couldn't think of anymore to put and didn't want to 100% rewrite it-


End file.
